I Have An Army
by GilDeMo-Yui
Summary: After having gotten some "cognitive re-calibration" courtesy of the Hulk, and being captured by the Avengers and Shield, Loki knows that the threat has not yet passed, as Thanos is still out there. Knowing also that the Avengers won't believe his warnings, he seeks new allies, using some old friends and some new acquaintances.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** I Have An Army

**Disclaimer:** Supernatural and Marvel Comics belong to the CW network and, well, Marvel Comics, respectively. I unfortunately do not, and never will, own either concept.

**Pairings:** None, really. I may reference some pairings (Canon and non-) occasionally, but this is going to be a predominately action/friendship fic.

**Rating:** Tentatively T, rating may go up depending on violence and swearing (If you watch Supernatural, you are aware of Dean's potty mouth.)

On this particular morning, when Dean Winchester woke up to eyes staring at him from two feet away, he pulled his gun. Normally at this point in his life he doesn't even bother, considering those eyes are usually attached to a 5' 11", blue-eyed Angel of the Lord with personal space problems. Today though, the eyes are green, so gun.

"What are you and what the hell are you doing in my motel room?" Dean asked, making sure to wake up Sammy.

"You are very unusual, Dean Winchester," the thing said, "I was under the impression that Midgardians asked for a name before a species."

Before Dean could tell this thing exactly where he could shove his 'impressions,' Sam butt-in,

"We're not your typical humans, now answer the question."

The thing waved its hand and made their guns disappear in a burst of green.

"Okay, now you've pissed me off; That was my favorite gun!" Dean yelled.

"Well, guns are not really conducive to civilized conversation, now are they?"

When Dean started towards it, it threw its hands up in a placating gesture.

"Calm down, you'll get them back once you've agreed to help me."

"Help you!? Are you crazy?" Dean, again, yelled. Sam, attempting to be at least more calm than him, clamped a hand over Dean's mouth.

"Look, you obviously know who we are, so what makes you think that we'll help you? You're clearly not human."

"Of course I'm not human; I'm Asgardian. And to answer your former question, Sam, I believe you will help me because it will help protect your world."

"Okay. This is what's going to happen," Dean said, pushing Sam away and grabbing a chair, "You're going to start at the beginning, who you are, what you are, what the hell an Asgardian is, whatever the supposed danger is, and then we're going to help the world, either by helping you or by killing you. Now sit down and start talking."

"Fine, but in the future, I will not be ordered about like some kind of servant. Now to start, my name is Loki and I am... Asgardian."

The dude, Loki apparently, paused seeming to find the look on Sam's face particularly amusing.

"Loki, as in the Norse god of mischief?" Sam asked, "But that's impossible, the trickster god turned out to be Gabriel the archangel and he was killed by Lucifer."

"What moron told you that Gabriel was dead? If he was dead, how would I have known where to find you two? Besides, he isn't the original Loki, that being me, he just took my place on that council for imbeciles and gave a few mortals a taste of their own medicine." Here, the trickster almost looked proud.

"Gabriel's not dead? And _he's_ the one who told you where we were?"

"Well thanks a lot, I wanted to keep that a secret for a while longer you know."

At that, Sam and Dean spun around to find Gabriel perched on Sam's bed, lollipop in hand.

"Sorry, Gabe, but I find it hard to believe that you would send me here if you didn't want them to know," the supposed god said with a smirk.

"Well, I suppose you have a point at that," Gabriel replied, while unwrapping the candy and beginning to eat it.

At that point, Dean was beyond fed up at being out of the loop, but he knew that there wasn't much that he could do if the two beings that had decided to invade his motel room didn't want to talk. So, signaling to Sammy to deal with the tricksters, Dean headed for the kitchenette, intent on having some alcohol in his system before he had to deal with the new mess his life was no doubt about to become. After pouring a glass of whiskey, he grabbed the chair opposite Loki and sat down.

"Okay, so _you're_ the real Loki," Dean said, indicating the man across from him.

"Yes. I rather thought we'd established that. Now, if we can move on to the problem at hand-"

"But, if you're Loki, then why the hell was _he_ at the council meeting or whatever the hell that was with Kali and the rest?" Dean asked.

"If you'd kindly _shut up_ before I shut you up," Loki shouted. He sighed, "Long story short, I had princely duties to attend to, as well as general mischief to make. I had, and continue to have, neither the time, nor the inclination to deal with the buffoons who believe themselves the gods of this realm. Therefore, upon discovering a certain archangel with a penchant for trickery and a desire for a disguise, I gave him my spot on the council. Are you now satisfied, or will you continue with your constant questioning?" At this last, Loki gave Dean a derisive look.

Sam, apparently sensing Dean's upcoming response would royally piss off the god before them, decided that it would be best if he answered the question.

"Yeah, we'll listen to your story."

"Finally. So here's the situation..."

**A/N:** So, this is my first ever attempt at fanfiction (Although I've read a crap ton of it). Kindly give me some feedback on whether or not it completely sucks... and Merry Christmas for those of you that celebrate it! Also, kindly keep in mind that I am currently a senior in high school, so between class and applying to colleges and scholarships, I have no idea how much time I'll spend writing. So, on that note. Jyaa ne!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Rating/Warnings: **Some OOC on Loki's part (he has a head injury)

**Disclaimer: **Supernatural and Marvel Comics belong to the CW network and, well, Marvel Comics, respectively. I unfortunately do not, and never will, own either concept.

**Warnings: **I have read books on Norse Mythology, and similarly to Avengers and Supernatural, I am screwing the canon and replacing it with my imaginings. Please don't be offended. Mild swearing and mentions of psuedo-Stockholm Syndrome. Also, in case it wasn't obvious last chapter, this story will contain Supernatural spoilers, up through probably Season 6.

_**READ THIS: **_The italics symbolize something that happened in the past, or thoughts.

_Loki grunts in pain as he sits up from the harsh ground. _What is this place? _The planet he has found himself on is desolate and dark. He tries to remember how he has gotten here, but only recalls a flash of red and gold, bringing with it a feeling of pain. Wincing, he glances around, noting an opening in a nearby hill. Deciding to take shelter for what appears to be the night, he heads toward it._

_Upon entering the cave, he finds the skin of some kind of animal on the floor. Still weak and confused, Loki gathers the hide around himself and falls asleep._

_..._

_He wakes to a room filled with numerous hides, similar to the one he found, and a man staring at him. When he registers this, he jumps back and attempts to flee, but the stranger grabs his arm and gently guides him back to the bed._

"_Tryggve, you should not stand yet. You are still weak from your fall from the mountain," the man says, his ruby eyes pleading and calm. "I was very worried when you did not rise with the second moon."_

"_Who is Tryggve? Of what mountain do you speak? Who am I? How did I come to be here?" _

"_Tryggve is you and you are Tryggve. You fell while hunting on the mountain. When I heard my son had been injured and was missing, I ran quickly to look for you." The man turns to look at Trygve with worried eyes, before he again speaks. "I found you unconscious and hurt in a cave near the base of the mountain and carried you home."_

I am Tryggve? And this man is my father? _Loki looks around, trying to find some proof of the man's words, and spots a mirror. His red eyes roam his own face, taking stock of his injuries. He sees several cuts and faint bruises marring his cerulean skin, the bright red of the cuts making a harsh contrast against his dark stripes. _

_Glancing back at his father, he notes that while they do share traits, he is smaller and thinner than the other man. Seeking answers, he queries, "Where is my mother?"_

_He regrets his question almost immediately as the image of a beautiful woman fills his vision, accompanied by a sharp pain in his head and a feeling of horrendous sadness and longing. Looking up through the pain at his father, Tryggve sees that the previous expression of worry has been replaced with one of regret and sorrow. _

"_Your mother Hela now watches over us from Helheim, where she rules over those now lost to the living world," the man says solemnly, his head lifted, as if looking to the heavens. "But we still love and miss her, just as she misses her beloved Thanos and her darling Tryggve."_

Thanos, so that is the name of my father, _thinks Tryggve as he continues to watch the other. _Tryggve Thanosson. Altogether not a bad name.

...

"Well, to begin I suppose I must inquire as to how much you know of Norse mythology," Loki began, looking at the taller of the two brothers, having already deemed him the worthier intellectually.

"To be honest, not much," Sam replied, frowning contemplatively, "and after meeting Gabriel we generally assumed that everything involving Loki was wrong."

"Well, to be fair, most of it is," Gabriel cut in. "He certainly doesn't have 6 kids. Does have brothers though, kind of thick ones."

"They're not my brothers, and right now, they're rather unimportant, as neither is anywhere near willing to help me. Regardless, have you any knowledge of the Titans of old?"

Dean, who up until that point had been simply observing, slightly annoyed at being ignored in favor of his brother, decided to add his two-cents. "Titans? You mean like that guy who ate all of his kids?"

"Cronus, and that's Greek," Sam replied, giving his brother a slightly reproachful look (aka Bitch Face #2), noting the incredulous looks both Lokis sported.

Loki,-the real one-tired of the constant interruptions and wishing to get to the pertinent information, decided that Dean would serve no purposed by adding to the conversation and, with an annoyed flick of his hand and a flash of green, silenced Dean and turned to the other two.

"Regardless, the Norse legends to which I refer do not pertain to me directly. The Titans are, similar to those imagined by the Greeks, powerful and immortal, though not all are malevolent. However, there is one, called Thanos, who _is_ and who is threatening Midgard, your Earth." Here, Loki paused to gauge whether his words had any effect on the two men whose assistance he sought.

Sam, while still slightly annoyed at the magic used on his brother, understood that if he was telling the truth, the threat that Loki spoke of would be something Sam and Dean would have to deal with, whether they wanted to or not. Dean also, though he was _pissed_ rather than "slightly annoyed" at the magic used on him, could see where an immortal being hell bent on Earth _again_ would be a problem for him and Sammy.

Loki, having seen their interest, continued, "Thanos seeks to court Lady Death-"

At which, Sam, Gabriel-who hadn't heard that particular part of the story-and Dean (silently) all simultaneously burst out laughing, prompting another incredulous look from Loki.

"He seeks to court _Lady_ Death? He's delusional! Death isn't a woman, and I can't imagine he's pleased by the attention," Sam said, still chuckling.

"I'm with Sammy on this one, in fact, we could probably get Death to kill him if we asked," Gabriel butt-in with an almost contemplative look on his face.

"While I don't know how a mortal has met Death and lived to tell the tale, the gender is irrelevant. Thanos seeks to kill everything in the Nine Realms to please Death, starting with Midgard. He has already tried once, using a figurehead, who was... _defeated_," Loki said with a grimace, "by the Avengers. Now he is angry and will most likely come personally. The only reason he hasn't arrived yet is because his forces were destroyed. He will have to gather more."

At this point Dean, again tired of being ignored and confused by the mention of comic book characters, stood up and waved his hands in Loki's face to get his attention. Loki, irritated at the rudeness, but wanting to get the man out of his personal space waved his hand again and broke the spell.

"When did all of this happen? I mean it had to have been massive. And how do you know about of all of this? What's your angle? And lastly, what do comics have to do with anything?"

"Do you not watch the news? New York was attacked by an army of Chitauri and defended by the Avengers three days ago. And my _angle_ as you so crudely put it, is that I want Thanos gone. He similarly wants me gone. Because I failed. Because I was that figurehead."

TO THE AVENGERS! (AKA LINE BREAK)

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S GONE!" Fury yelled as the agent in front of him flinched. He had gotten up this morning, intent on a day full of avoiding Stark and enjoying the lack of global crisis, only to have this newbie come into his office and tell him that THE CAUSE OF THE CRISIS IS MISSING! Well, he didn't know how in the hell he got out, but he wanted answers, and he wanted Loki _found_.

"Get out of my office and send in Hill." When the agent didn't move, he turned around. "NOW!" The agent scrambled and left. Fury sighed and took a sip of his coffee, now gone cold. He only turned again when he heard the door open and shut behind him.

"You asked to see me, sir?" Hill queried, wondering what bad news Agent Petrea had brought that had him looking so fearful as he passed on Fury's orders.

"I need you to call the Avengers, it seems we have a security problem."

"What do you mean, sir?"

"Loki has escaped."

An hour later, the Avengers, at varying levels of grogginess were gathered on the bridge. Steve Rogers,who was already awake and in the process of making breakfast when they received the call, was sitting at the head of the conference table, watching Stark and Banner discuss the repairs on the Stark Tower, now renamed the Avengers Tower.

Meanwhile, Natasha Romanov and Clint Barton, seated across from the two, were both silently surveying the agents at work nearby, though for entirely different reasons. Natasha, ever the assassin, was checking weaknesses and exit routes, as well as watching for suspicious behavior. Clint was looking at the different agents and wondering how to get one over on the new faces he saw, as they didn't know him and wouldn't expect it yet.

Thor was looking around him at the various machines and screens, attempting to determine their function. Having been introduced to Man of Iron's invisible servant, the one called "Jarvis", the Asgardian was slowly beginning to understand more about the Midgardian's way of life. While examining the equipment, he began to wonder if he might ask the Man of Fury if he may visit his brother while on the ship.

It was into this scene that Nick Fury walked, black trench-coat billowing behind him. Upon his entrance the assembled group looked up, with Steve, Natasha and Clint coming to a seated attention. Judging by the look on his face, Fury was even less pleased than usual, meaning this was not just a routine report.

"Time is of the essence so I'll make this short. We have a security breach," at Tony's opened mouth, Fury held up a hand, "And it's not you, Stark. As of 0600 hours today, Loki is missing."

At this announcement, everyone sitting at the table stood up and began shouting.

"What do you mean missing? How did you just lose the criminal who tried to take over the world?!"

"I trusted when you said you could adequately hold my brother. You said that you had measures to prevent his escape!"

"I knew you had security problems, but this is just too much."

"That psycho could have enslaved half the planet by now!"

"WOULD YOU ALL SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP?!" Fury yelled at last. After they were all sitting once more, he began again. "Now, I'm sure that you all know just how vital it is that we find Loki as quickly as possible. So, I'm going to play the last footage that we have of him to see if we can find anything of use. Afterwards, Banner, Stark, I want you two working on a way to track him down, maybe his magic emits some kind of a frequency or something. Rogers, I want you and Romanov working on a battle strategy centered on containment. Barton, Thor, you know him best, so help the others by giving possible plans of attack or any areas you think he might flee to. Now, this is the last 90 seconds of footage we have on Loki."

_In the cage, Loki paces restlessly before sitting down in the center of the room. Chin in hand, he appears to ponder on something before closing his eyes and speaking under his breath inaudibly. This continues for a few seconds before suddenly a noise begins. It sounds like a soft hum, almost like a machine left on for too long. The noise begins to gradually get louder and begins to be accompanied by a bright white light. As it gets louder the noise gets higher and higher. The light gets brighter and brighter until it is completely blinding. Suddenly both the light and the noise disappear. Loki is still sitting in the center of the room, but he is now looking straight at the camera. He blinks once, grins, and completely disappears in a flash of green light. _

"What in the world was that light?" Steve was the first to ask, uncovering his ears. "And that noise?"

"That, Captain, is what we are trying to find out," replied Fury.

Tony took this moment to burst into the conversation. "Well, I for one want a warning label to be attached to this. Also, I want to know what the hell it was he was muttering before everything went nuts, more so than usual."

"We have a team working on analyzing that as we speak."

"How did his eyes change like that?" this time, the comment came from Bruce.

"To what are you referring, Friend Banner? My brother's eyes were as they always have been: green, just as his magic." This time Thor answered the query, wondering why his team mates had covered their ears against the voice. "And to what noise does the Captain refer?"

"What do you mean, green? His eyes were blue before," Natasha asked.

"Yeah, and what do you mean, what noise? It was loud enough to deafen somebody." Clint added, fingering his hearing aids as he spoke.

"The eyes of my brother have always and forever been green, Lady Natasha, to match his magic, just as my mothers eyes are a golden green, to match hers," Thor explained, much to the confusion of the others, "And as to your question, Friend Clinton, I heard the man who spoke to my brother, but I heard no other sound."

At this pronouncement, everyone started and stared at Thor, wondering what he was talking about. Tony was the first one to realize that as an alien, Thor might be able to here sounds at different pitches than the rest of the room.

"What did he say, Point Break? Or did he just want some tips on accessorizing?"

"The man referred to my brother's cage as a "pickle", and then offered to take Loki to seek the assistance of the brothers Winchester," Thor responded, looking vaguely confused. "Though I am not sure what this pickle thing is, it seemed as though this man knows my brother very well, to speak so casually with him."

Meanwhile, Fury had put his head in his hands in a rare show of emotion. Looking up and seeing the curious and astonished looks on the team's faces, he responded to their silent inquiry, "The Winchester are a team of murderers whose possible death toll is well into the hundreds. The elder brother, Dean Winchester, was first brought to police attention after he kidnapped and brutally assaulted a woman, after which he was believed to be dead, as his body was found. He was discovered, alive, when he and his brother became involved in a bank heist that ended with several deaths.

They were put on the FBI's Most Wanted list and an agent was assigned the case. They only came to SHIELD's attention several years ago, when the agent assigned to them, as well as ten others, were killed in an explosion, and were found to have extensive damage that couldn't be explained by the usual methods. At that time the Winchester were again presumed to have died, and after SHIELD investigated, it turned out to be a very good thing. We uncovered some information to suggest that the Winchesters were taught their trade by their father when they were young, and one of them appears to have had the X-gene, as several of the unusual deaths were caused by some kind of telekinetic force. Now, according to Thor, the Winchesters are alive, and are teaming up with a known, insane alien bent on world domination, and some kind of powerful being that we haven't even heard of yet."

"Well, in that case, sir, this is definitely a job for the Avengers," replied Steve, before turning to his team. "You've already been given your missions, but now we know this is even more serious than we originally anticipated. Only a few days ago, we managed to save the world from an alien attack. Now, we're going to do it again. Do your best, and good luck."

**A/N:** Hello and thank you for reading. Many thanks for the many follows and favourites you have all gifted me with. I got to smile every time I opened my email. :) Sorry for the long distance between chapters, but I tried to make this one longer to make up for it. Special shout-outs go to my friend yamirox for her help with Cap and my sister for beta reading. Also, to my beautiful reviewers: gabby521, canis lupus familiaris, Filza Tahir, FireChildSlytherin5 (House Pride!), Avrina Mariye, SwordMasterZ, Krystiecutie, lemonofweirdness, and the Guest! Until next time, jyaa ne!


End file.
